Clash of Worlds
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: What happens when a Gender-Bent universe literally fuses with the canon universe? Can Korra accept another avatar doing her job along too? Or will they clash? GB Korroh, Korrasami, Wuko, GB Masami, and Bopal. 1st chapter is just a overview of the GB universe. Genderbent, Gender swap, rule 63.
1. Chapter 1

Clash of worlds

Chapter 1: Prologue

The moment he saw her he was in love. She was fire, energy, and life; to him she was a real goddess, not just an impressive bender with a title. It didn't matter the age difference was on the plus side of five years, he was determined to win her heart. To the young avatar, General Ilah was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, even if she had been drowning at the time. Later, Kor asked Ilah out, or rather to you know, grab a bite to eat after Amon wasn't in charge of the city. Ilah had laughed and patted his head. Kor pouted but did not let it dissuade him.

Battered and now only bending one element Kor walked over to Ilah who had just been rescued from hanging off a flag. She looked tiered but was talking to her soldiers trying to organize the chaos. She looked at him when he waved. She nodded gesturing for him to approach.

"How are you doing young Avatar? I heard Amon got your bending."

Kor nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm just trying to digest it all."

Ilah nodded. "I can only imagine. Did you have a reason for coming over here?"

"Uh yeah." Kor gulped. "You looked hungry. I was wondering if you would like to get some noodles? I passed a place on the way over here that was open."

Ilah frowned but her stomach growled. She sighed. "I am hungry, I guess it couldn't hurt are you're friends coming?"

Kor looked around. "I guess I could try to hunt them down and ask them. I think Mira was taking Sami home but I don't know."

Ilah shook her head. "No, don't bother looking for them. We'll just grab some food and be back here before anyone notices."

Kor smiled. "Great! Let's go!"

Ilah nodded and, after giving her second in command a few orders, let Kor lead her to the noodle shop. "Just so you know this is dinner not a date. " She informed him as they walked.

Kor faked a smile. "Yeah, I know. Just so you know I'm eighteen."

She gave him a side-glance.  
Kor slumped. "Ok so I'll be eighteen in a month."

Ilah smirked. "That's better. Don't lie kid it's not an attractive trait especially for an Avatar."

"So you find honesty attractive? I can be honest!"

"Don't push it Avatar, let's just get food."

.o.

Kor looked up from his bowl of noodles. "So you have two brothers?"

Ilah nodded. "Yeah the youngest is sixteen and the other's about five minutes younger than me, much to his dismay."

"So you have a twin brother? Do you two look alike? I've got some cousins that are twins they look alike and one's a girl and a boy."

Ilah took a sip of her drink. "Lafayette and I look similar, but I think I met your cousins once they're the children of the Northern Water Tribe Chief right?"

Kor nodded. "Yup, that's them."

"Yeah, I don't look that much like my brother."

Kor smirked. "If he did he would one of the most beautiful men in the world."

Ilah snorted into her cup. "He would probably love that complement. I'll have to tell him later."

The two were quiet for a moment. Ilah looked down at her cup and took a deep breath. "I know you're probably still in shock but what are you going to do now without your bending?"

Kor sighed. "I don't know I guess go back home to Master Katar and hope he can heal me." He clenched his fist. "If he can't then I don't know what I'm going to do. What am I if I can't bend anymore."

Ilah put her hand on his. "You'll still be the avatar. There's more to your job than bending, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Kor gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

Ilah patted his hand and started to stand up. "Well this has been fun but I need to get back to my men and you young avatar need to get some sleep and have a good shower."

Kor nodded and put down a few coins to pay the bill yeah. "I guess we've taken up enough space." He looked around at the almost empty restaurant. "How long have we been here?"

Ilah checked a clock. "Apparently a three hours." She cringed. "We need to get back, my men are probably planning a mutiny by now."

.o.

Kor felt like a new man practicing his bending forms bending earth, fire, water, and air. His practice left him panting as Tenza walked up in her usual refined and tired manor; she was holding her newest daughter who seemed to be very content keeping her mother up.

Kor tilted his head. "Do you need anything Master?"

Tenza shook her head. "No I was just wondering if you really wanted to spend a majority of your birthday training."

Kor was thoughtful for a moment. "Oh yeah! Today is my birthday. Hmm I'm set to meet the guys for a special dinner later." Kor snapped his fingers and grinned. "Oh yeah! I know what I'm going to do." He looked down at his sweaty clothes. "After I clean myself up!"

Tenza frowned. "What are you plotting?"

Kor rushed up the stairs to his room. "I've got to find a soldier to tell them I'm legal!"

Tenza sighed. "Oh that's not a good sign." She shook her head. "I pity the poor soul who's got to deal with him."

.o.

Ilah was enjoying her day off by sitting in her bathrobe listening to the news and drinking tea. Lafayette had already gone out for the day, leaving the apartment completely under the General's control. She didn't often get days off while docked in Republic City so she was determined to enjoy this one. Stretching out, she weighed the options of going to the park for a good run or a spa day fit for a queen. Usually, on a day like this her brother would be trying to find her a mate but mercifully he had a full day planned with his own significant other so she was truly free today.

She was almost done with her tea when someone knocked frantically on her door. Believing it was someone from the United Forces, Ilah walked over to the door grumbling about how she never got a day off. She opened the door to see Kor standing there, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm legal!" The avatar yelled seconds before the door was slammed in his face.

Ilah leaned her head against the door. "What spirit did a piss off to never get a day off?"

Kor knocked on the door. "Uh, Ilah are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here."

"Um, so I meant to say something else but it just kind of slipped out. Do you want to go out with me now that I'm not a minor?"

Ilah pinched her nose. "You're not going away are you?"

"Not likely I'm really stubborn."

Ilah shook her head. "You are clearly still a child and as such I'm going to let you just sit out there. You can chill out there while I enjoy the rest of the morning my morning in peace."

"You do that. I'll be here waiting for you to say yes to a date."

Ilah turned the radio up. "Yeah you do that. Let's see how long that lasts." She muttered sitting back down and taking a bite of a pastry. She checked the hall an hour later and found him sitting on her doormat. She looked down at him. "You look like a kicked puppy." She made a gesture. "Come on in, can't have you cluttering up the hall."

Kor smiled standing up and fallowing her. Ilah handed Kor a cup of tea and sat down looking the avatar in the eye.

"Ok listen kid, clearly you're not going to get message until I tell you in plane language but we cannot be a thing. You're 18, the avatar, and immature. I'm 25, a general, the crown princess of the Fire Nation, and an adult woman. We are two different and in very different areas in our lives. Just give it up kid." Ilah watched the kid deflate a little and take a sip of his tea.

"So, There is no hope?"

Ilah sat back a little relieved. "Not from where I sit. Look you're a good kid and I owe you my life but you're still a kid. It just can't work."

Kor was thoughtful for a moment and then stood up. "Thank you for telling me honestly. I won't take up your time any longer."

Ilah stood up. "I'll see you out." At the door she kissed his forehead even though he was a few inches taller than her and she had to go up on her tiptoes. "I'm sure you'll find the right person eventually just don't rush it." She could see the young man was starting to fall apart and felt a little bad she had to be the voice of reason.

Kor nodded. "Thanks and I'm sorry for taking up your time enjoy your day."

Ilah nodded. "You too and Kor, happy birthday."

"Yeah thanks." The avatar shrugged and kept walked.

Ilah sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, if you ever need help with girls or something my door is always open."

Kor turned and kissed her hand. "Thanks I guess that will have to be enough. Good day general."

.o.

Ilah tried to glare at the card and flowers that had just been given to her but she couldn't. Lafayette looked over from the flowers he was arranging with all the others. "What's so funny? Who's the card from?"

Ilah smirked. "It's from Kor."

"The kid with the crush?"

"Yup."

Lafayette raised his eyebrows. "Oh what does the avatar have to say for himself?"

Ilah bit her lip. "Sorry I had to turn in to a giant light monster to fight my Aunt and knocked over your ship and broke your collarbone and leg. I saved the world so please forgive me." She turned the card around. "He even made a drawing of that light monster holding a 'I'm sorry card'."

Lafayette snorted. "Aw he's such a cute kinder gardener! Maybe for your first date he can take you to the play ground and kiss you under the slide!"

Ilah rolled her eyes. "Hey be nice, Kor actually sent me some nice flowers and a card, unlike the guy you set me up with." She pointed to a sad looking batch of flowers. "Kor has more class than Shu at the moment."

Lafayette shook his head. "Well not all guys can be perfect I'll find you someone who will treat you right and can drink!"

"Yeah, you keep working on that bro, I think I'll start looking for a cat to keep me company."

Lafayette pouted. "The future fire lord can't be a crazy cat lady."

"Why not? I doubt I'll start any wars if my biggest worry is whether Mr. Mittens and Capt. Midnight are getting along!" She laughed at her brother's expression. "I'm kidding Fey!"

Lafayette turned back to the flowers. "Girl, don't scare me like that. It's not nice. Be nice to me I keep you from falling apart."

.o.

Ilah handed Kor another batch of letters. "You know they're probably hoping for a reply."

Kor nodded weakly. "I know I just don't feel like I can. I've nothing to tell them." He glared down at his legs. "I can't walk yet! I can't do anything yet! I'm useless! They're saving the world and I'm here failing to do something toddles can do!" He looked up at Ilah angrily. "Even you're doing your part in the United Forces and I'm here! I can't even sleep at night!" The avatar started to break down and trying not to cry in front of the woman he respected and idolized.

Ilah sighed and sat down in a near by chair. "It's ok to be angry Kor, but it's been my experience that anger masks pain and as long as we're angry we can't truly heal."

"What would you know about that stuff?" He asked bitterly.

"More than you know."

"What happened?"

Ilah looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"That painful?"

She nodded. "Yeah, still painful, still angry. I spent quite a few months hidden away being angry; hating the world."

Kor's shoulders relaxed. "So what happened? How'd you get better?"

Ilah looked over and sighed. "Long story short, my brother came in and after letting me try to punch his face in for a few days then cry for a few more, made me get my shit together. I don't think I'm all better but I'm far more functional and can do my job."

Kor chuckled. "I wish I had a brother like that."

Ilah smirked. "Yeah, I'd offer to ship him down here but his boyfriend would protest. So I guess I'll have to do." She held up her hand in a stop position. "Punch my hand."

Kor looked confused. "What?"

"You're angry and you need a target; now punch me."

Kor gave a halfhearted punch that barely made contact with her hand.

Ilah made a face. "That's not a punch. Now punch like you mean it. You're angry show that anger and punch my hand." Kor punched again this time actually trying. Ilah smiled. "Good now do it a hundred more time and then you can cry."

.o.

Kor looked around the lavish wedding reception. He spoted the happy bride and groom cutting the cake, but he was looking for one particular guest he wasn't even sure was there anymore. He had caught a few glimpses of her but as he searched Kor worried she had gone home. After talking to Mira and patching a few things up between them, he found her sitting on some steps looking out at the city. She was dressed in red, her black hair held in place with a gold phoenix pin, and an arm in a sling. Kor sat down next to her and looked out at the pillar of light.

"It's kind of strange looking at it all." Ilah said at last. "So much destruction but that portal is beautiful."

Kor nodded. "Yeah." They were quite for a moment. "I was shot by a giant spirit gun and ended up tearing a hole in the fabric of reality." Kor leaned back.

Ilah nodded slowly. "Yeah, I heard. I spent a week in a horrifying prison camp and a guard broke my arm."

Kor nodded. "I heard that too." He sighed and leaned back. "I need a vacation."

"I think you earned a vacation. President Raiko keeps telling me I need one too. And then there's Lafayette who's always telling me to vacay."

Kor looked over at her. "So why don't we go on one? We've both earn it!"

Ilah was quite for a moment. "Sure, that sounds…needed."

"Ok! So where do you want to go?"

Ilah looked at the pillar of light. "I've never been to the spirit world though I've heard stories about it."

"We'll let's go there!" Kor grinned. "As the avatar I'm pretty well acquainted with the place. I'm probably the best guide around."

Ilah chuckled. "I guess that's true. When do you want to leave?"

Kor was thoughtful for a moment. "If you can I'd like to leave in two days."

"Why two days?"

Kor smiled broadly. "Because I want to take you out to dinner first. That is if you want to go out with me."

Ilah chuckled. "You never gave up on that did you?"

Kor shrugged. "Tried. Failed. Dinner?"

Ilah shrugged. "Sure why not? Reality's broken, everything's out the window, so really what's to loose?"

"Yes!" Kor kissed her on the cheek. "I'll pick you up at six shape!"

A/N: Thanks for reading! So this is pretty much a prologue for the real story and to catch up to what's going on in the body of the story and how this world has moved through the four seasons of Legend of Korra. As always comment only if you feel so compelled and I'll see you later. ~ C.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

An Inaccurate Mirror

 _I once dreamed of a looking glass sitting in the darkest depths of the spirit world. Peering through it I saw myself standing on a hill but it was and wasn't myself all at the same time. The Other wore my war paint and held my powerful stance but the Other was off. I could feel the Other's terrible power through the mirror and I left that forsaken place hoping never to come back but as I left my mind recalled a fault in the mirror. I hope that fault never becomes a crack and if it does I prey for my future lives that the crack does not shatter the mirror all together and allow that other world to seep in to ours. ~ Avatar Kiyosh of the Earth Kingdom and founder of Kiyoshi Island._

.o.

Korra took a deep breath and snugged against the other occupant in the bed. She could tell it was midmorning by her internal clock, however, since it was Saturday Asami didn't have work the two could laze in their bed for hours without missing anything. Later, they might get up and do something but for right now it was just the two of them enjoying the silk sheets.

The avatar felt extremely relaxed, grateful that the Earth Kingdom's slow transition to a constitutional monarchy had not led to any more riots or boarder clashes… recently. Korra admired King Wu's dedication to giving the people of the Earth Kingdom more power but she hated the fact that in the past year she was often summoned to put out different 'fires' across the nation as tempers flared.

Korra was silently grateful that she did not have a job to balance while being the avatar; it would probably be impossible to keep people from killing each other and be somewhere for work like Asami.

Speaking of Asami, Korra could feel her girlfriend start to sir. Knowing how restless Asami got just lying there, Korra sat up and turned on the radio. Asami rolled over and smiled.

"You're actually up sweetie?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I'm awake." She kissed Asami. "Do you want to get some breakfast?"

Asami chuckled and pulled Korra close. "Yeah but we might want to get dressed first."

Korra grinned. "What? You don't want me to cook for you wearing just an apron and smile?"

Asami laughed. "Not if I want to eat food." She stretched. "Mmmh, ok got to get up and start making coffee. Is that a new song?"

Korra listened for a moment as a man's voice sang sweetly out of the speaker. "Yeah, I don't think I've heard it before. It's pretty."

"Yeah, I wonder who sings it."

.o.

Kor kicked d his door open and light from the hallway poured into his small apartment. Flipping on the light switch, Kor locked his door and almost sleep walked in to the bathroom passing a clock reading five a.m. He yawned turning on the shower and waited for the hot water. Going back in to his bedroom, he pulled an envelop from his pocket and put it in a drawer. Kor wiped his face feeling his stubble starting to become sandpaper like.

"Oh this sucks." He groaned after checking the clock as he pulled off his shirt. "Why isn't being the avatar a paid position? Make my life easier. How did Soza and Ange do it?"

Kor walked into the shower and let the hot water wash over him. Kor thought of his plans for the day: Go to bed, sleep for a few hours, get up around noon and be at the docks to meet Ilah. He smiled. Ilah had been gone for almost month and Kor really missed her. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking in to his bedroom.

Ilah smirked leaning against the apartment wall. "You're up early handsome."

Kor blinked trying to figure out if he was hallucinating or not. "Uh, yeah, totally woke up and jumped right in the shower. I though you were getting this afternoon."

Ilah walked over and kissed him. "I was but we caught a favorable tide and arrived twelve hours early. Happy to see me?"

Kor felt drained but smiled through the fatigued. "Over joyed love. So I'll just get dressed and we can go somewhere for breakfast."

Ilah wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "I'm not really craving food at the moment and it would really be a shame to have you waste your energy getting dressed."

.o.

Ilah rested her head against Kor's shoulder listening to his slow breathing. He had practically pasted out the moment the two tumbled onto the bed. Ilah frowned and sat up to see the dark circles under his eyes. She brushed some damp hair out of his face.

"What are you doing to yourself babe?"

Kor half opened his blue eyes. "Nothing dangerous."

Ilah pouted. "The fact that you say that makes me worried. What are you doing?"

Kor groaned. "I'm working nights. Just give me a few hours to sleep and I'll be right as rain."

"Why are you working nights? How much sleep have you gotten in the past week?"

"Reasons and I think I get about three-four hours a night." Kor yawned curling up against her. "So I'm getting rest."

Ilah sighed. "Three to four hours a night is not enough sleep Kor. You need." She paused seeing that Kor was already fast asleep. Shaking her head, Ilah lay back down and dozed for a few hours. She woke up listening to Kor humming a song she heard on the radio. "Did you sleep well?" She asked softly.

Kor nodded. "Yeah, I should be good for the rest of the day and be my usual charming self."

Ilah kissed him. "Don't oversell yourself young avatar. Shall we go get dressed and grab brunch?"

"And not take advantage of your state of mostly undress?" He asked kissing her neck.

Ilah pulled away. "Yup, you fell asleep now you have to wait until tonight to get anymore of this." She gestured to herself before standing up and grabbing her shirt.

Kor pouted started to search for his clothing.

.o.

Bolin looked around the store holding a wedding registry form. "You sure you want to do this today Opal? This place seems really busy."

Opal looked over. "Yeah, there's just a few more people here than normal no big deal." She took his hand the ring on her finger shining in the sunlight. "Come on Bo; we have to get this done sometime. The wedding is coming up soon and I don't want to rush anything."

"A few months isn't soon." He looked at the registry in her hands. "Do we really need eighteen soup bowls?"

"Yes we do. We have a lot of friends and family." Opal shook her head. "And in wedding time, a few months is not time at all. Now come on you love shopping; let's pick out some cool stuff."

Bolin sighed. "But this place is really crowded. Like fire hazard crowded."

.o.

Flint Beifong examined a crystal bowl. "Do you really need me for this?" He looked over at Boh who was holding a paper and chewing on the end of her pencil. "I mean you've already figured out how many salad plates we need without my help."

Boh pouted and grabbed his arm. "But I want you here with me doing this, you know as couple? I'm reading in this book about how doing things together really helps straighten the relationship."

Flint rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll help even though we could totally buy this stuff on our own and don't need to beg other people for it."

"It's not begging it's a wedding registry, those are two very different things."

A girl who looked uncannily like one of Flint's sisters looked over. "Exactly! That's what I keep trying to tell him." She pointed to a young man who was very muscular and very board.

Boh nodded. "Yeah, it's like they don't really care about this stuff."

Flint looked over. "It's because we really don't and is it me or are there like twice the normal people here than usual?"

"It really seems like it." Bolin answered.

"Yeah. I feel so closed in. Someone could stab me and no one would know who it was." Flint looked around just to add to the effect.

Boh sighed. "Look if you really hate doing this why don't you just stand outside and have no say in what people give us."

Flit kissed her cheek. "Thank you!"

Opal looked over at Bolin. "You can go too." Bolin hugged her and headed out of the crowed store with Flint. Giggling Opal held out her hand. "I'm Opal by the way."

Boh took her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Bohemia but people mostly call me Boh."

"That's what I call my fiancé! Bo not Bohemia, his full name is Bolin! Who's your fiancé?"

Boh blushed. "He's Flint Beifong."

Opal tilted her head. "Flint what? He can't be a Beifong, I'm a Beifong!"

.o.

Bolin looked over at Flint like he had lobsters growing out of his ears. "Wait how can you be a Beifong? I know all the Beifongs! Unless you're Lin's son, does Lin even have a son?"

Flint blinked. "Uh, who's Lin? I know my dad has a brother named Li but I don't know any Lins."

"How can you not know Lin Beifongs? She's the chief of police! She helped Avatar Korra fight Kuvira and the colossus!"

"Avatar Korra? It's Avatar Kor and it was Kovue who we had to fight!" Flint paused. "Are you on something?"

"No! I know who the avatar is! She's one of my best friends! I was just on a double date with her and her girlfriend!" He paused. "Wait did you say that the avatar was a guy?"

"Yeah he's a guy."

Bolin clapped his hands together. "Do you know what this means?"

Flint tilted his head. "You're insane?"

Bolin grabbed Flint's arm. "No, we're from other dimensions that have merged! The fight with the colossus must of really broken reality!"

Flint frowned. "I'm going to go with my original statement and say you're insane."

Boh ran out of the story holding Opal's wrist. "Flint! Flint! Flint! I found out what you look like if you were a girl!"

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Comment if you feel so compelled! I'll see you all later and if you have any idea for the genderbent names of people we haven't met yet comment or send me a PM!~ C.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Calm before the Strom

"So that's what you're doing!" Ilah shook her head. "You had me worried for a hot minute. I thought you were doing something really bad but that? That's not even immoral let alone dangerous or illegal."

Kor sighed. "I know but it's still kind of bad since in the day I'm usually helping Queen Wu not destroy her own country while transferring power. Working there at nights? Kind of tarnishes the mantel of Avatar a bit. "

"I don't care about that." Ilah took his hand. "Sweetie, I know you're trying to do everything right but you're going to burn out if you keep this up."

Kor nodded. "I know, I know, don't worry last night was the last night I have to work there." He gave a weary smile. "I promise, I have all I need."

"Good, I'm still buying lunch though."

Kor frowned. "But I can-"

Ilah held up a hand. "Don't worry about it. You can make it up to me by cooking tonight."

Kor chuckled. "I always cook."

Ilah smirked. "Yeah because I can't cook."

Kor's smile broadened. "Yeah you burn ice, my fire goddess."

Ilah laughed. "Yeah but hey I can make a mean cup of tea."

"So mean it fights back!" Kor joked before taking a sip of his coffee. "So I'm guessing our next stop is the food market and then your place?"

Ilah nodded. "Yeah works for me." Her smile became mischievous. "Maybe when we get home I can unplug the phone so we won't be bothered by the outside world."

Kor leaned over and kissed her. "I love the way you think."

.o.

Bolin pinched the bridge of his nose. "No I didn't meet a 'drag queen' version of me…well I did but that was last week. No, I honest to spirits met a woman who is me from another dimension."

Bolin had spent the last fifteen minutes on a pay phone trying to explain to Lin what he had learned; it wasn't going well. He had tried to call Asami first but forgot the number so he changed tactics to calling Lin. He groaned and tried again.  
"Ok so, look I met an other dimension me and Opal and they are the opposite gender as us…. are you there? You are? Good now-you just met male you? Oh good. I don't think that's nice to say about him. Oh, you were describing not…. his boyfriend looks kind of like Kya?" Bolin gave a small laugh. "Well that's great and all but uh Lin I'm on a payphone and running out of coins so why don't I head over there and we can try to figure out what to do."

.o.

Mira didn't notice anything wrong at first when she went work. There were police officers everywhere and paper work to do but as she started to work on her own stack she noticed little things that didn't make sense. There were too many people wondering around, Chief Li seemed to get locked out of his office why too often, and then he showed up. A tall sharp featured man dressed like a detective with a scarred hand just like hers. He leaned on her desk with both hands.

"What are you doing at my desk?" He asked irritably.

Mira blinked. "What? You're desk? This is my desk..." She furrowed her brow. "Detective and I will not take any attitude from you. I don't put up with the avatar's attitude and I most certainly won't take it from you."

"Well I wouldn't be giving you any but you're at my desk so can you please leave and go back to which ever one you came from."

Mira glared at the man. "This is my desk!" She grabbed her nameplate. "See is says Mirko. what? It said Mira a few hours ago. Who the Yuak is Mirko?"

"I think that's the name of a rather odd ship Varick designed and scrapped a few months ago." The man put his hands in his pockets. "Well I guess this isn't either of our desks which is odd. I'm Mako by the way." He held out his hand.

"Mira." She shook it. "So new question where did our desks go? And who is our jolly prankster?"

"Absolutely no one Detective Mira." Chief Li said walking up. "Which is possibly very unfortunate."

A gray haired woman baring the same scars as Li walked up. "Good you two have met. Mako, meet your female self. "

Mira held up the nameplate in her and. "Odd ship indeed."

"No time for jokes." Li scolded. "Mira I need you to call Sami and get him up to speed and then try to track down Kor. Check the usual places."

The woman looked at Mako. "Same for you call Asami and track down Korra this is something she needs to know about."

.o.

The phone rang in the Sato manor and Korra answered the phone. "Sato Manor Korra speaking how may I help you?"

"What broke?" Mako asked over the line. "What spirit thing got broke and massed up the world?"

"Uh, come again?"

.o.

Mira hung up the phone in exhaustion. She looked over at the Li who was waiting patently. "I can't find him Chief. Kor's not at home or in the usual places and if he is. He's not picking up. I even called Ilah's place and didn't get an answer."

Li sighed. "Well let's call it a day for now. It's late and the sky isn't falling so there isn't a reason to panic just yet. Tomorrow we can check the usual places in person before we start making it a big deal."

Mira sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right." She grabbed her bag. "Night Chief!"

"Good night kid."

.o.

The woman felt weak as she dialed the phone. She wanted to puke but she couldn't. She needed to call the police. The phone rang a few times and then a perky sounded woman answered.

 _~Republic City Police how may I help you?~_

The woman gulped. "Hi, yes this is Mi'tem and I think my boyfriend's just been murdered." She looked over at the blood stained bed where just a few hours ago General Iroh had been sleeping; his arms protectively wrapped around her. There was no body but there was so much blood.

A/N: Sorry for those who were confused about the chapter being there and not there. I poste the chapter then while in the shower (one of the best places to think) I realized I needed to add this part at the end. So sorry about the false alarm and comment if you feel so compelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Distractions

Sami was a morning person, he liked to get up early, make breakfast for his father and himself before going to the office and running Future Industries until early evening. Sami did, however, like to sleep when it was five a.m. so when his wheelchair bound father gently shook him awake. Sami groaned.

"Five more minutes. Please?"

Yashou shook his son again. "No dice, just got a call from Mari she needs you down at the police station. It's urgent."

Sami rolled over and looked at his father. "What's urgent?"

"Detective Song just arrested Kor for murder."

Sami sat bolt upright. "What?!"

.o.

Mako looked at Lin like she had lost her mind. "Don't we have more important things to deal with than a man who's been accused of knocking off his girlfriend?"

"He hasn't been charged with anything yet and I just want you to calm him down and get him to be less combative. I need his statement. The other detective Song really got under the man's skin and now he won't talk."

"Why?"

"Because we don't have a body and the victim, in his case is the female version of General Iroh, maybe linked to our General Iroh's disappearance. I don't think this man killed his girlfriend but I do think the crimes are connected."

Mako blinked. "So if you don't think this guy killed fem General Iroh why is he in custody? Iroh's gal Mi'tem isn't."

Lin sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Because just like our detective Song, male Song is just as much of an ass and the two men apparently have …differing opinions on the dating habit of the missing general."

Mako slumped. "Ok, fine but why do I have to talk to him?"  
"He doesn't know you and Li has a hunch that you and this guy will get along 'famously'."

"Fine, I'm not going to ask why he thinks that. What's this guys name?"

"Kor, and at the moment he's hand cuffed to your desk." She handed him the file in her hands. "Good luck detective."

Mako looked at the file in his hands. "Uh, thanks."

Walking over to his desk Mako saw an angry looking water tribe man with one wrist chained to his desk. Kor's hair was a tangled mess pulled back in a halfhearted wolf's tale. As Mako sat down he could see Kor's sharp handsome features and bright blue eyes. Mako narrowed his. There was something familiar about the man but Mako couldn't quite pin point it. He was reminded of a dim room filled with smoke and alcohol but the memory was foggy or rather distracted by other things in the memory.

Kor looked up at Mako, appraising him, scrutinizing him. "So are you here to make sure I don't commit real murder and rip Song's head off with an icicle?" Kor glanced over at a smug looking man drinking coffee.

"No, well yes, but I have other reason's for calming you down."

Kor narrowed his eyes. "Why? Easier to trump up charges that way?"

"No, but I do find calm people easier to talk to." He noticed a broken desk. "And I'm not a fan of destruction of property."

Kor tilted his head. "Do I know you? You look…. familiar."

Mako looked away. "I don't know how we're from different dimensions."

Kor leaned in closer. "No, I've seen you before…I just can't place you."

"Well, while you ponder that, why don't you tell me what happened last night between you and, you and." He checked his papers.

"Ilah?"

Mako put his papers down and looked over. "Yes, you and General Ilah."

Kor shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary, Ilah had just gotten back from a long mission, we had lunch, bought stuff at the market, I made dinner… we uh, enjoyed being back in the same city, and then went to sleep. When I woke up she was gone and there was a pool of blood where she had been." Kor got a hallow look in his bright blue eyes. "I don't know any more than that!" He snapped suddenly. "And I certainly didn't kill her!"

"Ok, ok. We just want to find her. Can you remember anything else?"

"No!" For a moment Mako thought he saw a flash of white in the man's eyes before he looked away. "I don't know anything more. Last night was the first night I got a full night's sleep, I was totally out when she was attacked." Kor hung his head. "Just find her, please, and leave me alone." He looked back at Mako before a look of realization spread across his face making Mako feel a little uneasy. "I know where I've seen you before." Kor sat back. "Interesting. So gay, bi, demi, or pan?"

Mako paused. "What?"

"Simple question; gay, bi, demi, or pan?"

"I don't even…."

"Do you like exclusively men; men and women: only people you have a connection with; or does any of it really matter?"

Mako's eyes widened suddenly remembering where he had seen Kor before. "Uh… I… Hey! I'm the one asking questions here! And I need to know about General Ilah did she have any enemies?"

"Plenty. So you in the closet or are there work polices against that stuff on your side of the dimensional rift?"

Mako took a deep breath and ignored the question. "Who?"

"Most other high ranking officials who want her spot, people who hate the Fire Nation and their royal family and a warlord who she deposed a few years ago. Do they all have green eyes? Is that your type? Do you go out every night or has this been a very stressful week and you need to take the edge off?"

Mako gave a slow annoyed blink. "Anyone else? You said she just got back form a trip; make any new enemies there? "

Kor shook his head. "I don't know we didn't talk all that much about her trip, dinner was quiet and after some…actives, we fell right to sleep. Also Ilah doesn't really talk about her missions since I'm a civilian and all that."

"Ok." Mako stood up. "I'll talk to the chief and we'll see if anything you said will help us find your girl. Just sit tight and don't break anything."

"I don't make any promises but I'll try. You're a good tipper."

Mako cringed. "Yeah, just keep that to yourself please."

.o.

Sami's black limousine pulled up to the front of the police station and the industrialist got out holding coffee for four and a bag of muffins. Walking up the steps he was only slightly aware that he looked like an advertisement for the coffee company. Entering the police station Sami spotted Mari talking to two women he had never seen.

"Hey M!" Sami called out getting the detective's attention.

Mari was by Sami's side in a flash grabbing the trey of coffee and picking out the cup that had a 'M' written on it. "Are you trying to bribe us all with coffee or just the important people?" Mari asked examining the other cups before setting them down on a table.

"Just the important people." Sami said casually. "I have a feeling I need to go bail my best friend out…though my dad said he was arrested for murder?"

Mari cringed. "Yeah, well technically Kor wasn't charged with anything Song was just being overzealous and arrested him. Kor was being really…uncooperative earlier but he's calmed down now."

Sami took a deep breath. "You mind telling me who Kor supposedly killed?"

Mari bit her lip. "Well, right now we don't know she's dead but Ilah. Song thinks Kor killed Ilah."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sami yelled loosing any composure he had and starting to pace. "Kor would never even dream of hurting her let alone kill her! Wait…. she's missing? What are we doing here? We need to get Koda and try to track her down! Spirits Kor's probably a mess. The station is now probably a mess. What was Song thinking…" He paused and looked over at Mari. "And you're already dealing with that stuff aren't you?"

Mari nodded. "Yup, as usual I am one step ahead of you." She hooked her arm around his. "Now grab the coffee and come with me. There are people you have to meet." She paused. "You've been told that an alternate dimension with everyone having the opposite sex has melded into our dimension right?"

Sami shook his head. "No, I hadn't heard that."

"Well an alternate dimension with everyone being the opposite sex has melded into our dimension and we don't know why or how; now you're up to speed." She stopped in front of the two women she had been talking to. "Now, I would liked to introduce you to Miss Asami Sato, and Avatar Korra; Asami, Korra, Mr. Sami-cha Sato." She looked at Sami's face. "Yes, that's what you and Kor look like as women. I must say it's an improvement."

Sami gave her a look before turning his attention to Korra and Asami. Was this really him as a woman? He noticed that the two were holding hands. He blinked. "Uh are you two…"

"Yes, they are a thing." Mari said quickly. "Now to more important stuff, we have two missing generals and Korra has volunteered Naga, her version of Koda to help track them down."

"Ok…. then why do you need me?"

Mari took a sip of her coffee. "To bring coffee and if need be keep Kor from causing his usual brand of chaos." She paused. "Did you bring muffins?"

Sami held out the bag. "Yeah, your favorite included. You know I think Wu rubbed off on you more than you know."

Mari gave Sami a dark look. "I thought we agreed to never talk about her."

"Yeah, she's still Wunded about the whole affair." A passing cop joked.

"No I'm not!" Mari protested. "I'm perfectly fine, right Sami? Perfectly fine. You know that I'm fine."

Sami frowned. "You still talk about her in your sleep."

"Hush!" Mari snapped. "We have more important things to do. Did you bring coffee for the chief?"

Sami nodded and grabbed on of the cups. "Yeah, one for Li and one for Kor. It's decaf for him."

"Good call. I'll take these back and you can help these lovely ladies."

Asami smirked and looked at Sami. "So you're not dating Kor?"

"Spirits no! Sorry I just don't swing even remotely in that general direction and if I did I wouldn't go for Kor."

Korra blinked. "Oh, why is that?"

"He's a complete brat when he wants to be and while he is my best friend… this isn't' the first time I've been dragged down here to bail his ass out."

Korra crossed her arms. "So other me has a bad relationship with the law, huh?"

"No, more just really bad blood with detective Song. He also ends up in an inordinate amount of bar fights when Ilah's not around."

"Why?" Asami asked.

"No, clue. Kor rarely drinks and never has any in his system when he's put in the drunk tank and he won't tell me why, just "thank you" and "don't worry about it." He gave Asami a sympathetic look. "I really hope she's not as bad as him."

"Well I don't get into bar fights so I guess I am." Korra paused. "Still weird that you two aren't a thing."

Sami wrinkled his nose. "How could we? Kor is head over heals for Ilah and I'm very happy for him because when she's around he keeps out of trouble."

"Yeah, that's even weirder that he's dating a female general Iroh…who's handsome but he's so…" Korra paused looking for the right word. "Aloof? Boring? Old?"

.o.

Iroh groaned waking up feeling his wrists tried behind his back and his face smashed against the cold floor. He opened his eye and saw he was not alone. A few feet away a woman lay in a similar predicament. Dressed in an over sized ragged blue shirt, the woman had black hair and a substantial tan; there was even a burst of freckles across the bridge of he nose and cheeks. A few moments passed and the woman started to stir opening her bright gold eyes and glowering at Iroh.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked before he could ask the same.

A/N: Thanks for reading! And as always comment if you feel so compelled and I'll see you all later! :) ~ C.C.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chaos

Korra looked at the building Naga had brought her too. She had a hard time thinking that two the most powerful military commanders of her day and age were being held against their will in that run down building. She looked back at those gathered to help rescue Iroh and his female counter part. Lin was talking Mari who was writing stuff down in a notebook; Boh and Bo seemed to be swapping acting stories; and Asami was showing off her electrical glove to Sami who kept asking technical questions.

She had been told Tenzin wanted to be there but he was having a little trouble getting along with a Master Tenza who seemed unwilling to relinquish control of the Island. Korra snorted thinking of the irony of that situation. The only other two missing from the usual suspects were Kor, who was still under arrest thanks to Detective Song being an asshole, and Mako who was there to make sure Kor and Song did not kill each other.

Sami walked up to Korra. "Yuan for your thoughts avatar?"

Korra gulped. "How m I going to fix all of this? I mean after we save these people am I going to fix this? I don't think this ever happened so I have no clue how to start fixing this mess. The converging dimensions not the kidnapping; that's happened a lot before."

"Well." Sami took a deep breath. "I'm sure you and Kor will figure it out. That's what avatar's are for right? Save the world single handedly." Sami said jokingly.

"Ha ha, just a little pressure there." Korra rubbed the back of her neck.

"Do you carry your tension in your neck?" Sami asked politely.

"Yeah, I do."

"So does Kor." Sami noted. "I know a great spa for that. Once we get this done you should go with your gal and pamper yourselves. May give you the peace of mind you need to figure this chaos out."

Korra cringed. "Yeah, let's just focus on saving the generals. I can only image that back at the station Mako and Kor are trying to kill each other." She looked over a Mari. "I'm still kind of weirded out by fem-ex-boyfriend."

Sami shrugged. "Yeah, I feel the same way, so I've chosen to view all the new people as new people." He smirked. "Definitely makes talking to you easier."

"Why?" Korra asked curiously.

"Every time I think of you as Kor and Asami as me; well I start to question if my current relationship is right or am I meant to be with Kor." Sami shook his head. "Which is something I just can't even." He paused and changed the subject. "Let's go save the generals shall we?"

.o.

Mako placed a set of three matching cards on his desk and discarded his last. "And that is why I never loose at five hundred rummy."

Kor looked up from his hand. "You cheat?"

Mako smirked. "I cheat."

Kor shook his head. "Crooked cop, you're just as bad as." Suddenly Kor stopped and his eyes became twice their normal size. "Shoot…we haven't even tried to contact him!" He looked at Mako wildly. "Where's a phone we need to make a call! Oh he is going to make what ever fit I was having earlier look like nothing!"

"Wait who? Who do we need to call?"

Kor grabbed Mako's shirt with his free hand. "Her brother! Ilah's brother Lafayette! He's on holiday down south! Monkey Feathers! If we don't call him and tell him right now there's going to be more drama than a soap opera!"

Mako blinked. "Who? What? How?!"

Kor gave him a look. "You know exactly how." He said in a forced whisper. "Exactly."

Mako gave a slow nod. "Yeah I don't but I do think we need to call him if he is General Ilah's next of kin. Do you have his number?"

Kor nodded and grabbed a pen and wrote the number down. "Here, you need to ask for Lafayette. He's at a spa so you'll have to go through the front desk."

.o.

Ilah strained against her shackles trying to have any part of them give. She looked over at Iroh who had already given up and was sitting there looking at his hands.

"What are you doing?!" Ilah screamed. "We need to get out of here! We've got to warn them! All of them!" She snorted flames before tugging on the chain again.

"What's the point?" Iroh said at last. "The man knows my play book. There's no way to break these chains and even if we did we couldn't warn anyone in time."

Ilah gave her chains another tug. "And why is that? Because you knew the guy?"

"I trusted him! I trained him!" Iroh snapped. "I trained him to be a loyal solider and one hell of a commander and this is what he did with that training!" Iroh made a fire that was almost white-hot. "I told him everything and now there's nothing left to do but hope the death toll isn't too high."

Ilah looked at Iroh is disgust. "And I hope your avatar is at least half the person mine is." She tugged again bruising her wrist even more. "Because you're a pretty sorry me at the moment." She looked down at him. "Who broke you? Or were you like this back when Amar took over your city too?"

"Amon." Iroh corrected. "And no, back then I was a different man."

"So what changed?"

Iroh looked away. "My former friend is probably going to kill my girlfriend, that's what happened and you're boyfriend is probably in the same dead boat."

Ilah paused for a moment. "I can't think like that and right now neither should you."

.o.

Mako saw Mi'tem walking out of the police station as he strolled over to coffee station to try and clear his headache. Kor was not kidding about Lafayette. The fire prince had chewed Mako's ass out for a good twenty minutes before Mako handed the phone to Kor to deal with him. He glanced back at Kor who was pinching his nose and holding the phone a few inches from his head. Coming back to the desk, Mako set a cup down near Kor just as the man was finishing his conversation.

"Yeah, I know. Look we both have to trust her and the police. I wouldn't be this calm if I didn't believe in Ilah…Yes as soon as I'm not handcuffed to a police desk I'll be out with Koda looking for her. Yeah, got it. Bye." He nodded and hung up the phone. Sighing deeply he ran a hand through his hair and looked at the cup. "Is that for me?"

Mako nodded. "Yup. So you finally got him to calm down?"

"Yeah, he's on his way here but I managed to calm him down a little and not insight a complete international incident."

"You sounded pretty confidant that General Ilah would be ok."

Kor gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, well I've got to convince myself just as much as Lafayette. I've got to trust she'll be ok and the people going to help them are able to."

Mako nodded. "Yeah, it's hard to trust others but I can assure you that Korra is a great avatar. She's not going to let anyone harm either General."

Kor nodded. "The only think I don't understand is why would someone kidnap them?" He looked into his cup. "What is this person's ultimate goal? Why kidnap generals?" He looked up. "What's the pay off?"

Mako frowned. "That's what's worrying me t-"

.o.

Korra blinked looking at the clearly mad woman grabbing on to her. "What?"

"You need to call the police everyone in that building is in grave danger!" Ilah yelled at her. Suddenly, Korra heard an explosion and felt a tremor a few seconds later. Ilah seemed to melt to the ground. "Too late. It's started."

Korra blinked. "What's started?" She looked over at Iroh. "General Iroh what's started?"

Iroh sighed. "General Jang of the Second fleet's coup. I need to get to my men and stop him before for more people are killed."

.o.

Mako came to with a loud ringing in his ears and covered in ash. He was in pain and someone was holding his jaw and the back of his head. He took a deep breath and smelled something comforting and familiar. He could hear someone walking behind him and the person holding him was starting to tremble though he couldn't tell why.

The footsteps stopped just behind him and the person holding him stopped moving completely. The owner of the footsteps turned and walked away. Just barely audible the man muttered. "Kuvira didn't know shit."

The footsteps faded away and the person holding Mako sighed. Realizing he himself was holding his breath Mako sighed and took a deep breath through his nose since he couldn't open his mouth.

"You're going to be ok." Kor said softly. "Just breath. If you understand what I'm saying tap your fingers on my hip."

Mako realized that his hand was on Kor's hip. He did as Kor instructed.

"Good, good." Kor said softly. "Now can you see? Two taps for yes, one for no."

Slightly confused Mako tapped twice.

"Even better. Now just try to relax and try not to move. I know you're in pain…me too but trust me. You can't move until medical help gets here and you can't go to sleep."

Mako's mind raced trying to understand what Kor was talking about. What did Kor see that he didn't? Mako tried to quell his panic when Kor spoke again.

"Hey, I've got a game for you. Tap out a rhythm and I'll try to guess the song." Finally after was seemed like twenty minutes later and over fifty rounds of 'guess the song' later. Mako heard the sound of sirens approaching and Kor who had been talking to him for so long seemed to relax just a little but he kept talking to Mako even if now it was just ramblings Mako couldn't really fallow.

Mako didn't remember the next few hours fully. He remembers the inside of an ambulance, a hospital's E.R., and a nurse talking to him asking him to hold up fingers to answer questions.

.o.

"You've got to be kidding!" Ilah yelled at the woman who manned the desk. "You can tell me Kor's out of surgery, and in the recovery room and that he's doing fine, but I can't see him?"

The over worked under paid woman looked up at her. "Are you a family member or a spouse?"

"No I'm his girlfriend."

"Then you can't see him until visiting hours tomorrow. Those are the times." She pointed to a board to her left.

"Please let me see him!" Ilah practically begged. "Today has been a really shitty day. I was kidnapped! So please? For five little minutes?"

"No. Now looked at the board and read the times, that's when you can see him. Do you see the board?"

"Yes, I see them but I'm his girlfriend, Kor needs me!" Ilah wanted to rip her hair out. "Look I am the crown princess of the Fire Nation I command you to let me see my boyfriend!"

The woman blinked slowly. "Well I'm a citizen of the Republic further more I'm not even from your dimension so you can go home or sit your skinny ass down and wait until 9 a.m. tomorrow as per hospital regulation." She gave Ilah a smirk. "Now would you kindly fuck off and get out of my line?"

Ilah felt a flame form in her fist when someone grabbed it and pulled her into a hug. Lafayette patted her back.

"Now, now. Attacking medical staff isn't going to sort anything." He soothed. "This has been a really rough day and it's almost three in the morning. You need a shower and a good night's sleep curled up with Koda and Nix."

Ilah stepped back and thought for a moment; it did sound good to have a shower and curl up with Kor's polar bear dog and her fire wolf (named for their bright red fur). She even smiled a little thinking of how she had had to bribe the complex owner to let her keep Nix. Ilah's eyes suddenly brightened.

Lafayette frowned. "Ilah what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I haven't tried bribe that woman yet. Hold on just a tic!" She turned to talked to the lady again but Lafayette stopped her.

"Ilah, no. It's time to call it a night. You need to take care of you and not bribe anyone tonight. Kor is probably drugged out of his mind and thinks his pillow is you. Let's go home. I'll make you some soup and you get cleaned up."

"But I-"

"This isn't up for debate." Lafayette said sternly. "You're coming home and getting rest. You'll see Kor tomorrow right at 9 a.m."

Ilah hung her head. "Fine."

Lafayette held up her chin and wiped away Ilah's tears. "And don't worry. I'm going to fix everything up while you get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a better day."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In Pieces

Sami flipped on the light illuminating the entryway of lavish penthouse apartment he shared with his father. Behind him Korra, Bolin, and Asami stood holding bags and looking five feet from death. The penthouse's location was ideal for visiting the hospital or the make shift police head quarters. Sami rubbed his temples.

"Father! I'm home and I have the…. friends I mentioned on the phone."

Yashou rolled in giving his son a weary smile. "Glad you're home; I had the maid make up some rooms for them." He looked around. "Is Mari not with you?"

"She's helping the chief set up the temporary Police H.Q. I gave her a key if she wants to crash her for the night."

Yashou smirked. "I thought she already had a key."

"Dad, this isn't the time." Sami said exhaustedly. "Not the time."

Yashou nodded. "I understand, so are you going to introduce me to these lovely people?"

Sami nodded and turned to look at the three people behind him and noticed Asami had gone pale. "Uh, Asami are you ok?"

Asami shook her head. "Yeah, fine. I just saw, uh, I just." She looked at Yashou and gulped. "I just, need to go to bed; I can't handle anything else today. Which way are the guest rooms?"

"Down that hall and two the left there are three rooms all made up." Yashou pointed to his left and Asami quickly walked past and down the hall.

"Sorry about that." Korra said softy. "Asami's have a really though day. We all have, I just think seeing you was just too much."

"That young woman is the female version of me." Sami explained. "This is Korra, she's Kor and the young man is Bohemia his name is Bolin."

Yashou was quiet for a moment and then looked at Korra. "Why did she look at me like that?" He asked finally.

Korra gulped. "Well from where we're from, you're dead. Asmai doesn't have any living relatives."

"That's unfortunate." Yashou hung his head. "Is there anything I can do to-"

"Not tonight." Korra said. "Look, Mr. Sato I'm thankful for you and your son's hospitality but well all need a shower and a good night's sleep."

Yashou nodded. "Yes, well I think you all have earned a good night's sleep. I look forward to seeing you in the morning." He looked at Sami as the two walked to the guestrooms. "Would you mind staying up a little longer and telling me what's going on?"

Sami sighed. "We found the missing generals, they're fine, but as you know the police station was blown up by a man from the other side trying to stage a coup. Kor and their friend Mako, Mari's counter part, are in the hospital. They wouldn't let me stay but Kor's out of surgery and he'll live. Dad I'm really tiered, I need to sleep."

"Go, a man needs his rest." He said softly. "But if you need anything during the night, don't hesitate to wake me."

"I won't." Sami smiled. "Love you dad, good night."

.o.

"I don't want to seem like a coward but I just couldn't handle seeing her-him alive. Not today, not after everything." Asami was resting with her head against Korra's chest and her arms around Korra's waist. "I was just like seeing a ghost and with Mako in the hospital so injured I just-I just can't."

"Shhhh." Korra comforted petting her hair. "It's ok. It's a lot to take in. Just rest my love, tomorrow we can talk and figure out our next moves."

Asami moved up and kissed her girlfriend. "Thanks sweetie."

Korra rubbed Asami's back. "Hey, if you need anything, anything at all I'm right here." She smiled. "I love you and I'm here for you."

Asami rested her head back against Korra's chest. "I know."

.o.

Sami was in a twilight sleep when Mari slipped into his bed and next to him in the sheets. Sami wrapped his arms around the five foot one police detective.

"Did I wake you?" Mari asked.

"Nah, I wasn't really asleep." Sami confessed. "How are things going at the new H.Q.? Are the Chiefs getting along?"  
Mari shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Chief Lin's been at the hospital making sure all the injured are being cared for. I think Key called Li a few times to complain about her actually. He was making that 'I love you but you need to be an adult' face while on the phone. At one point he just handed it to me to talk to him."

"Oh, so any word about Kor?"

Mari nodded. "Yeah, Key's been taking good care of him. He's-he's going to live." Mari buried her head in Sami's chest. "He'll live."

"But?" Sami probed.

"I don't want to talk about it, I shouldn't even know. Key shouldn't have told me and you'll see tomorrow." She took a shaky breath. "Please just let me sleep."

Sami kissed her forehead. "Ok, like you said I'll see tomorrow, you've have a very hard day; you've earned a good night's sleep."

.o.

Kor wasn't able to completely grasp what was going on around him once the paramedics arrived. He remembered feeling extreme pain in his left foot and all over his body but he was more concerned with the man in his arms. When that was taken away all he wanted was to drift away and rest. He remembered seeing Key leaning over him in his white doctor's coat but barely paid him any attention. At one point the pain he felt was too much and he needed an escape. He needed into the spirit world and away from his body.

Kor stood in his favorite part of the Spirit World, the midnight forest. He could see the colorful hanging lanterns through the mist and bamboo stalks. Taking a deep breath he began to walk around the midnight forest picking up a small spirit and petting it as he walked. Reaching the crest of a hill Kor stopped in his tracks seeing Avatar Kiyosh leaning against the ruins of a forgotten spirit palace.

"Avatar Kiyosh." Kor set the spirit down and bowed in respect.

Kiyosh returned the bow. "Avatar Koren, my old friend, I was hoping to run into you."

"Please, it is just Kor if we're friends." Kor said scratching the back of his head. "So, why were you hoping to see me?"

Kiyosh gestured for Kor to fallow him and walked further into the wood. "You have no doubt noticed that the physical world is, strange of late."

"I've noticed." Kor said as the walked past the moon spirit talking to the ghost of his lover. "I know you don't approve of my choice to have a job but I just realized I've been serving complicated cocktails to the male version of Mari for the past week."

Kiyosh raised an eyebrow. "So I guess it is not news to you that two worlds have been merging slowly together for some time before the barrier to completely broke late last night."

"Well not completely new, though I had no idea that was him until this morning nor do I know why any of this is going on. Honestly, with Ilah going missing I really didn't care about the…wait Ilah! Spirits! I have no idea if she's ok or dead in a ditch some where!" Kor began to pace around.

"Calm yourself Koren, you're lover is fine, she is safe and free from captivity. Now please come with me, I need to show you something more important."

Kor paused. "What?"

"Why the dimensions merged in the first place."

Kor looked at the broken mirror in his hands. "It's so small." He noted turning the item over in his hands. "You're sure you this is what caused the merge? This little thing?"

Kiyosh nodded. "I believe so. Long ago while I was avatar I came upon this cracked mirror and saw another world, another me, and now."

"The mirror is broken and the two worlds have spilled into each other." He looked Kiyosh in the eye. "So how do we fix this?"

"That I do not know, but Kor I would suggest caution. Do not believe the similar means same."

"Why?" Kor blinked. "Are you saying that I shouldn't trust them?"

"No, but chaos will always ensue after those behind the mirror meet those admiring their reflection. Kor we are those behind the mirror, the shadows on the wall they never notice." Kiyosh tucked a lock hair behind Kor's ear. "I'm telling you to tread lightly Kor. Take care of your friends Kor, take care of your lover."

.o.

Kor woke up in a dimly lit hospital room. Key was sitting by his bedside looking worn out; something he almost never looked. Key's white hair was pulled back in the usual braid and Kor could see the man's traditional water tribe jewelry. Almost as if he sense Kor's eyes on him, Key turned and took Kor's hand. The elder man sighed.

"You know I'm a good doctor right?"

Kor nodded starting to feel a small prick of panic. "Yeah, one of the best if not the best."

"So you know I would do everything to keep you whole right?"

"Of course." Kor blinked. "Key what are you trying to tell me?"

.o.

Bolin walked into the hospital room and immediately spied Ilah sitting next to a water tribe man. They were talking but Bolin really didn't care about their conversation. At a glance he noticed the man appeared to be missing part of his leg but at that moment the only thing on his mind was the well being of his brother.

Mako lay in the only other bed in the room behind a dividing curtain. He looked pale and small lying there with his head and jaw wrapped in bandages. Both of Mako's eyes were black with bruising but he was able to open both fully. Bolin could see his brother's tangerine eyes and he quickly sat down and took Mako's hand.

"Hey Bro, how are you holding up?" He asked forgetting for a moment that the doctor's had wired his mouth closed so his broken jaw could heal.

Mako shrugged. "Eh, I 'urt." He said through clenched teeth. "Ow are ew?"

"I'm good, I'm good." Bolin pats Mako's hand. "So how many pain killers are you on?"

" 'ots." Mako replied. "I'm pr'ty 'igh. Ow's Kor? Did 'e make it?"

From the other side of the curtain. "Yeah, I made it buddy." Kor sounded tiered but there was a levity to it that made Bolin think Kor was probably as high, if not higher than, Mako. "Most of me at least. How's that jaw doing?"

"It 'ucking 'urts like a 'other 'ucker."

"You have my sympathy." Kor replied lazily.

"Kor you should rest." Ilah said softly.

"Yeah, I know." Kor's voice was becoming progressively drowsier. "Can I cuddle with you?" He asked so softly Bolin wasn't sure he even heard it but the sound of bed springs squeaking and Ilah's soft humming confirmed he probably had.

Bolin turned to his brother who's eyes were half lidded now. "Are you sleepy Mako?"

"Yeah, a 'ittle."

Bolin patted Mako's hand again. "Well you take a nap, I'll be right here and soon Korra and Asami will be too."

Mako gave a lazy smile showing off the wirers in his mouth before drifting quickly to sleep. Bolin leaned back and sighed. "Note to self, avoid breaking jaw if at all possible."

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this installment I hope to write more with Korra and Asami in the next chapter since right now the world is down one avatar. I know Mako's eye color description is a little odd but that's what it says in the Wikia and it was too good to pass up. As always your comments and critiques are welcome but not required and I hope you have a great day! Until we meet again.~C.C.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Korra cringed as the car Asami was driving passed the hospital. "Sorry Mako but duty calls."  
"We'll visit him once we see what President Raiko wants." Asami said as she turned the car down a main avenue.

"Yeah, but there's going to be two of them!" Korra sighed. "This is going to take forever."

Asami parked the car by the capital building. "Well maybe so, but the sooner we deal with them the sooner we can visit Mako."

"Yeah, I guess."

The two left the car and headed up the stairs to the door. Outside Korra spotted Li talking to a silver haired water tribe gentleman who was holding a burning cigarette in one hand. Li had his hands on his hips.

"I thought you said you had quit Key."

The man took another drag from his cigarette. "I did but I need to relive the stress of the past twenty four hours before I deal with any more stress."

Li crossed his arms. "More stress? You need to get to bed not dealing with this political drivel! Now put that out and go home."

Key snuffed his cigarette out in a near by ash try. "Wish I could, but President Raiko requested my presence to report on Kor's condition."

"Which one?"  
Key shrugged. "Does it matter? The council needs an update on his condition and as his physician I'm the best one to report it. I just needed a moment to relax a little before doing so." Key's hands were shaking a little.

From her vantage point Korra could see the concern on Chief Li's face. "Key have you slept at all lately?"

"A few hours not much."

Li sighed. "Well you should get some more after you give your report."

Key nodded and yawned. "I will after I do a check up on Kor one more time."

"Fine but don't burn out on us. You can't help anyone if you're compromised and I doubt even your female double could replace you."

Feeling that she was probably watching something she shouldn't Korra took Asami's hand and walked into to the building. Entering the conference room Korra spied some old faces and some new ones. She was surprised King Wu was among them and looking uncharacteristically dower and a little depressed. Next to Wu sat a woman that looked slightly like President Raiko. She also spotted two women that looked like Tenzin and Bumi. There were others in the room but the meeting started before she could fully identify them.

Sitting down next to Wu, while male Raiko gave a boring update about the state of things, she tapped his arm. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She whispered hoping Asami was paying attention and would catch her up later.

Wu shrugged. "I was in town to meet someone but they just kind of dropped off the radar. Got stood up at a restraint, rather not talk about it."

"Oh, ok. Well there's been a lot of chaos; hope you find your friend soon."

Wu nodded. "Yeah, me too. Hey, if there are gender bent dopples of everyone does that mean there's a Queen Wu running around too?"

"Probably, actually I think female Mako mentioned her yesterday or one of her co-workers did."

"Oh, speaking of Mako; how's my old buddy doing?" Wu asked nonchalantly. "I guess he's over worked right now just clearing all this stuff up."

Korra sighed. "Actually, he's in the hospital."

"What?" Wu hissed. "Why is he there? Is he ok? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"He was in the police station when it was bombed. He'll make a full recovery but he needs time. Why would people tell you? No one knew you were even in town!"

"Well I am! Which hospital is he at?"

"Ehem!" President Raiko narrowed his eyes. "Avatar Korra and King Wu please pay attention."

Korra straightened up. "Yes, sir." Korra looked back over as Wu. "Look you can come with me and Asami after this and visit him but you can't annoy him ok?" She whispered quickly to which Wu nodded.

Raiko turned to the man Li had been talking to earlier. "Dr. Key you were about to comment on the other Avatar's status and why he isn't here today."

Key's left eye twitched a little. "He's not here because as the memo said he is in no condition to attend something like this."

Raiko sighed. "And that is your medical opinion?"

"Yes." Key said rather coldly. "That is my medical opinion but if you think a man who's been out of surgery for less than twelve hours and heavily medicated is fit to be of equal cognitive power as you, well you're overestimating yourself."

Around her Korra could hear people snickering and saw Li biting his lip trying to keep a straight face. The female Raiko straightening her blouse and looked directly at Key. "Thank you Dr. Key, you're dismissed."

"Thank you Madam President." Key nodded his head and left the room.

The male Raiko pinched his nose. "If he always that sarcastic?"

"I wouldn't know, he's the Avatar's personal physician not mine." She looked over at Li. "You know Dr. Key don't you Chief Li Beifong?"

"I do." Li replied shortly. "But I rather think the rabid commander running a small militia through the city is more important than how sarcastic Dr Key is."

"Exactly." Tenzin said stepping forward. "So anyone have any ideas how to stop them?" He looked over at an elder female Air Bender. "Master Tenza?"

"I'm not sure the ringleader, and presumably all of his men, are from your side of the rift as it were, so I believe it's your people that are the best equip to find a solution." Tenza crossed her arms.

Bumi narrowed his eyes. "You got a problem Master Tenza?"  
"I've got a former pupil who happens to be the avatar IN THE HOSPITAL!" Tenza's nose flared. "He wouldn't be there if your rouge commander had not-"

"Oh! That's not fair!" Bumi yelled. "It was your detective that arrested Avatar Kor."

"Woah, woah!" Lin stepped in between the two. "We don't need a fist fight breaking out! Both sides are guilty of some sins but right now we need to focus on the solution."

Li nodded. "I couldn't agree more." He turned to look at Korra. "Avatar Korra do you have any suggestions?"

.o.

Korra rubbed her temples. "Well that was productive." She looked over at Asami and sighed. "Wu! Can you hurry up? I really doubt Mako's going to care if you bring him a get well soon gift or flowers."

Wu gave her an indignant look. "It's traditional to bring a person in the hospital flowers and something to make them feel better. Just because you don't feel the need doesn't mean I am devoid of class."

Korra looked over at Asami and suppressed a snicker. "I didn't know the need to buy was being classy."

"Oh, you did grow up in the icy tundra didn't you?" Asami kissed Korra's cheek. "Just let him pick something out for Mako, we're already hours late ten more minutes shouldn't kill him."

Korra groaned. "But why does he have to buy Mako some silly junk?"

"He probably wants to be nice, and this is Wu; he's got some odd quarks and Mako was pretty much his first and only friend for a while. Just humor him."

"Fine." Korra pouted and looked over at a stuffed lemur holding some stuffed balloons. "Who would even want something like that?"

Asami chuckled. "I don't know that's kind of cute. I would like it."

"Got it!" Wu returned with a bouquet rose and a stuffed fire ferret. "Ready to go?"

.o.

Mako dozed in his bed trying to ignore the pain in his jaw and the feeling of detached reality thanks to heavy drugs. Bolin was still at his bedside being unusually quiet he even tried to turn the pages of his magazine quietly. Mako wanted to cringe; he didn't like seeing his little brother worried like this.

"Ew know 'll ive 'ight?"

Bolin looked at him. "Yeah, I know but I'm still worried. I mean who knows how your face is going to look?" Bolin chuckled. "I mean I've always been the cute one but you weren't bad looking before but now," he whistled, "it's going to be hard to find you a nice girl."

Mako smirked. "Don't 'orry about 'at ow. Ew 'ave a 'edding ew 'an."

Bolin blinked. "I have a edding ew 'an?"

"Edding! 'Edding! 'ith ew and Op'ful!"

"Oh! Wedding! I have a wedding to plan!" Bolin chuckled. "Opal's taking care of all that; she doesn't need my help, I rather be here with you, keep you company. Epically since Korra and Asami were supposed to be here hours ago and haven't shown-"

"Sorry!" Asami said walking in quickly. "We're here!" She looked at Mako and smiled. "Sorry, president Raiko called us this morning and we had to." She paused. "Are you too injured for a hug?"

Mako shook his head. "No ew cun 'ug."

"Just don't touch his jaw or squeeze too tight." Bolin advised at Asami gently hugged Mako.

"Oh, you certainty got the stuffing beat out of you." Asami stepped back. "Korra will be up here in a moment, she was helping Wu fill out the visitation logs and not cause a fight with that awful clerk."

Mako tilted his head. "Vu?"

"Yeah, he's quiet distressed by you being here, I guess he has grown up a lot."

.o.

Kor was sound asleep leaning against Ilah when Wu and Korra walked in. Five minutes later he was wide-awake, startled by the sound of laughter. Blinking he sat up and saw her leaning against a wall her bright blue eyes shining as she laughed. Instantly, he knew who she was and felt his own body tense, the words of Kiyosh still ringing in his head.

Use caution: _similar does not mean same._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Korra looked over to see Mako's roommate awake, and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh sorry, did we wake you?"

The man nodded "Just a little."

Korra cringed. "Sorry." Pausing she realized the woman cuddled up next to him was General Ilah. This was the first time she had seen the general relaxed, she was pretty now that she was not storming around. "Um, I know this is probably not the best time but are you Avatar Kor?"

Kor nodded and stretched a little. "Yeah. At least what's left of him. Who are you?"

"I'm you, well the other you. Avatar Korra."

"Kor, nice to meet you."

"Same." Korra nodded, he looked tired, very tired, the kind of tired she felt after being poisoned. "Oh well again, sorry we'll try to keep it down. Just go back to sleep."

Still looking half awake, Kor lay back down and rested his head against Ilah's chest. Korra watched them for a moment before Asami tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh sweetie, you're gawking."

"Oh! Sorry, I just that's me…as a guy…a guy with one foot but a guy, it's just. Were you this weirded out meeting Sami?"

"A little bit yeah, though it was more seeing my mother, kinda, again. " Asami looked at the couple in the bed. "They look so cute, he sleeps like you."

"You think so? I always thought I looked cuter than that…danm."

Asami smiled and shook her head. "Sorry to burst your bubble." She began to pull the curtains closed around Kor's bed. "Let's give them some privacy."

Korra took one last look at Kor and Ilah before nodded and turning her attention back to Mako who was talking with Wu. She noted to her amusement Mako was still holding the stuffed animal Wu had handed him.

.o.

"Do you like strawberry or chocolate?" Mako woke up to see Bohemia standing by his bed holding a tray of drinks. "Oh! I also have blueberry banana if that sounds like a winner."

For a moment Mako blinked unable to figure out what exactly was going on. "Uh.. 'ut?"

"Oh! Sorry! I thought you were awake! Um, well you see Mari and I came to visit Kor and since ya'll are room mates and you can only drink liquids and we were brining Kor food we picked up some smoothies for you." She gave an embarrassed smile. "I hope that's ok. Can you have smoothies?"

Mako nodded. "eah, I 'an."

Boh brightened. "Oh good! Which one strikes your fancy?"

"Stal very."

"Strawberry?"

Mako nodded.

Boh smiled and handed him a cup with a long straw. "Here, hope you like it. I'm sure you're just as tired as Kor is of the food here."

Mako nodded, he had been in the hospital for over a week and the food wasn't all he was tired of. "'ank ew."

Boh grinned. "You're welcome! I know you're not actually family but you're kind of like Mari's twin which makes you my brother so if you squint and think too much about it we are family."

"Boh! Let him rest!" Kor called from the other side of the curtain.

"Oh sorry, I'll be right there!" She set the other drinks down on his bedside table. "I'll just leave these here incase you want another flavor or are still thirsty."

Mako smiled and took a sip of the smoothie, it was good, really good probably the best thing he had tasted in a long time. Suddenly, Mako felt his eyes watering up. This was the first thing anyone had given him that made him feel even a little bit better and it was from practically a stranger. Mako wiped his eye and tried not to flinch when he accidently hit a bruise. A few moments later Mari appeared from behind the curtain.

"Mako are you crying? Are you ok?"

Mako wiped his face again. "Fine, 'ust eally ood smoovey."

Mari frowned. "Would you like to join us? Can you walk?"

"Not well 'ut I'd like to 'um over." Mako looked down, it had been a few days after he woke up in the hospital when the doctor had told him he had some slight brain damage. The blast had actually cracked the back of his head open. He would be ok, but the swelling in the mean time was making normal things difficult.

Mari held out a hand to help him up to his feet. "Here, let me help you, Boh will grab your drinks."

Mako gave her a weak smile and let her help him over to the other side of the room. He was greeted warmly by the others in the room and given a seat next to Kor's bed. A few moments later Mako was drinking his smoothie listening to strangers talk about good times in the past and the current state of things. He was even able to participate in the conversation and not talked over. Mako looked at his drink, so far Wu was only the one in his group who would wait and listen to him instead of talking over him.

Mako took a gulp and tried to push the emotions back down. He was not going to start crying, not in front of people he barely knew. He couldn't be weak, he was already injured, already lying to his friends and family, already fed up with balance issues, and being weak. Crying wasn't going to help any of that! Mako gulp, it wasn't so why did he feel like he was going to start balling any second?

Blinking back a few tears Mako looked back up to find the conversation had stopped and everyone was looking at him; even Kor, who actually did not look completely high at the moment, was looking at him with concern.

"Mako?" Kor asked softly, "Are you o-what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I think I need to go take a nap*."

 _(*just assume he's still talking with visible effort and can't say some sounds but this should make it easier to understand him)_

He could tell no one really believed him but Mari and Boh helped him back to his bed. A few minutes later they all left so that both men could get some peace and quiet. A few minutes later Kor crutched his way over (he really wasn't supposed to be up but this was a male Korra what do you expect) to Mako's side of the room.

"Can I sit?" Kor gestured to the side of Mako's bed.

"Yeah, sure. Be cruel to make you stand there or hop back to your bed." Mako paused, "You know you're not supposed to be up and hoping around. Key is going to chew your ass out when he finds out you left your bed again. Your shoulders are injured too remember."

Kor shrugged. "Yeah, he'll flip a lid but I wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine."

Kor blinked. "You sure? You're fine while being stuck here with all the shit that's gone on, with all we've been through? What's your secret? Because damn you're a badass."

Mako chuckled and then was quiet for a moment. "I'm not a badass, I'm not ok. I just-just." His shoulders started to shake. "My life is so fucked up right now! And I don't know how to handle it! I just." His voice had become a sort of strangled whine. "I just want to cry and feel safe, just for five seconds because I don't. I can't talk on the phone and Wu's never just here alone. And-and, it's all fucked up." Mako looked up at Kor who also looked miserable.

Kor gulped. "Yeah, it is… I'm sorry, I just…want a hug?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah, a few other things but you're not Wu."

Kor laughed hugging Mako and letting him just for a few moment dissolve. "Yeah, sorry but I've got someone and you do too, if that changes feel free to call me."

Mako gave a choked laugh. "We could go to that place with the good mixed drinks, the bar tender's a real hunk."

This made Kor laugh. "Yeah, I don't work and date at the same time, but I do get free drinks if I go there on my nights off."

Mako nodded. "Sounds like a plan…spirits I could use a strong drink right now"

"I think that might kill you with the drugs you're on."

"Probably, but I would feel so much better."

"You and me both."

.o.

Key looked down at the two young men asleep in one bed. It appeared that they had just fallen asleep. Key shook his head and picked Kor up and placed him back in his bed. Putting the I.V. back in Kor's arm Key shook his head.

"You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up."

Kor groaned. "It's just pain killers, I can handle not having that for a few hours."

Key pinched his nose. "It's more than pain killers kid. You need what's in that I.V., so please if you must wonder around; take it with you."

"Hard to do that with crutches." Kor said lazily.

"Well that's your problem. Stay in the bed and you won't have to find a solution."

"You don't let me have any fun." Kor groaned and fell back asleep.

Key sighed. "I'm your doctor, I am a bringer of life not fun."

.o.

Asami looked at the blue motorcycle on the worktable. "Wow, that's a beautiful bike."

Sami looked up from his draft board. "Oh, thanks, I designed her myself."

"Sweet, can I ride it?"

"No! I mean, no. It's not mine it belongs to Kor. I was just doing some modifications to it, to make it run better."

"Oh well it's beautiful. Does he ride it much? Korra never seem that interested in cycles."

"Yeah, all the time. He likes to take Ilah out on rides, which was why I'm modifying it, to handle two people's weight better, so you know he can really speed." Sami shook his head. "So did you come here for a reason?"

Asami shrugged. "Korra's busy trying to save the city with the police and I've really got nothing to do. Thought I'd come and see what you were doing."

"You could visit Mako, I'm sure he gets lonely in the hospital room, or knowing Kor, very annoyed." He smirked and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking of how Kor being his usual scoff law self and Mari, well being Mari and just getting exasperated with him."

Asami smirked a little, "You know Mako's been pretty laid back lately, and he's on so many drugs I don't think he cares." She frowned. "It's rather depressing actually. I don't like seeing him all beat up like that. I just feel bad when I'm around him and it's hard to talk to him. I don't like hospitals, never have, never will." She pulled her arms around herself. "Can we talk about something else please?"

"Ok, what do you want to know about?"

"Why aren't you with Kor?"

"At the moment? I'm working on something really important I'll visit him later."

"Not exactly what I meant, I meant more of why isn't your life the mirror image of mine? Why are you with Mari? Why is General Ilah the subject of Kor's affection? Why aren't you a happy couple?!"

Sami blinked. "Me and Kor?"

"Yeah! Why aren't you two a thing?"

Sami shrugged. "I don't roll that way and Kor's been in love with Ilah since the day he fished her out of Yuak Bay. These lives we've lived they're similar but not the same. I mean, you don't have any family left while I still have my father. You live in a mansion with your lover, I live in a high rise with my father and sometimes my kinda girlfriend spends the night." He shook his head.

Asami nodded. "Yeah, I guess there are a few differences but sometimes those little things make you qu-are you drawing a foot?"

Sami nodded. "Yeah, trying to figure out how the ankle joint works."

"Why?"

Sami sighed. "Because my best friend really needs a new foot and I want it to work right. He's the avatar, he needs freedom of movement, he'd go mad if he can't move."

"Oh, well you need to adjust this, it's not going to move remotely right there." She pointed to the page. "Have you thought about the materials you'll use?"

"I'm thinking about having a majority of it being platinum with some iron so he can bend it to move be not out of shape. The last thing I want is someone bending his foot out from under him."

Asami nodded. "Yeah, that's not something you want. Can I make a few suggestions?"

Sami took a deep breath. "You're going to anyway so what do you suggest?"

Asami smiled. "Oh do I ever."


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

Korra paced around the hospital room making everyone else in the room nervous. She looked frazzled, with dark circles under her eyes. She had been there for a good twenty minutes just pacing and not really explaining why she was there.

"I just don't get it." Korra tapped her chin. "Why did this happen? What caused it?"

Kor tilted his head. "You know if you clued the rest of the room in maybe we could help a little?"

Korra stopped pacing. "Uh yeah, sorry I'm just trying to understand how our dimensions merged."

"Oh, I can tell you that, the mirror broke."

Korra tilted her head. "What mirror?"

"That mirror that linked our worlds together, Avatar Kiyosh told me about it and I his writings he mentions finding a mirror into a different world. He said it was cracked when he saw it, probably all the damage done afterwards just finished the job."

"Are you saying this mess is all my fault?" Korra snorted. "This mess is not my fault."

Kor nodded. "I never said it was. I'm pretty sure we are both to blame for the mirror breaking if there's anyone to blame at all. I mean it seems like our worlds were seeping into each other for a while now and it just broke under the stress." Kor shrugged. "Like a crack in a dam."

Korra crossed her arms. "How do you know that our worlds were leaking into each other before it all merged? And how do we fix it?"

"I don't know if it can be fix. The worlds might be stuck together like this forever. And I know because I saw some of your people at my work in the weeks leading up to the big break."

Korra paled. "Do you realize how bad that is? We're going to have war break out because we have too many leaders. I mean come on, do you really think your Fire Nation Royals will give up power? There will be a blood bath in the Fire Nation, and almost every nation if we don't fix this."

Kor frowned. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy but there's a good chance we won't be able to fix this." He sighed. "How much sleep have you been getting? You look ready to burn out."

"I'm fine." Korra snapped. "I'm just fine. I'm doing the job of two people because you couldn't keep yourself together!"

Inside something broke in Kor, an anger swelled inside him. He opened his mouth and, Ilah jumped to her feet.

"How dare you! Kor lost his leg because your side blew up a police station after kidnapping me. Because of Kor's bending your friend is still alive and still himself!" Ilah pointed to the door. "Go home take a nap, and think about what horrible things you just said!"

The room fell silent. Korra took a few steps back before leaving the room quickly.

"Was that really necessary?" Kor asked as Ilah walked back to her chair. "I mean you really went for the throat."

Ilah snorted fire. "She called my family blood thirsty and she way blaming you for your injury."

"Yeah, but that was still a bit harsh, Ilah."

"Oh she disserved it." Ilah crossed her arms. "You'd have said mush worse if you weren't high as a kite."

Kor opened his mouth then closed it. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. We don't need anymore drama then we already got."

"Yeah." Ilah laid her head on Kor's bed. "We defiantly got enough drama."

.o.

Mako dozed in his bed as the golden rays of the setting sun illuminated the hospital room walls.

"Hey." Wu's head peaked from around the door. "Would you like a visitor?"

Mako smiled and nodded. "That'd be nice. How'd you get past that desk nurse I keep hearing about?"

Wu sat down next to Mako's bedside. "I bribed her." Wu shrugged. "I was kind of surprised how easy it was." He looked around. "So are we free to talk? Is Kor asleep?"

"We're free talk, and I don't know if Kor's asleep doesn't matter. He knows."

"He knows?!" Wu looked a little panicked. "Why'd you tell him? Can you trust him?"

Mako chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, we can trust him and I didn't tell him. He knew already."

Wu blinked in confusion. "How?"

Mako gestured to Kor's bed. "Take a good look and guess where we've seen him before."

Wu stood up and took a few steps to check on the sleeping avatar. He was back in a few minutes. "He kind of looks like that really hot bar tender."

Mako nodded.

"That's the same guy?!" Wu hissed.

Mako nodded again.

For a moment Wu was slack jawed then he shrugged. "Wow, I'm impressed, not many people can save the world and make a mean high ball." He leaned against his palm. "Great, now I feel even more of an ass for skimping on the tip last Thursday. You think it'd be weird if I just tucked fifty yuans under his get well soon chocolates?"

Mako shrugged. "Maybe, probably be less weird if you left a note."

"Oh good idea!" Wu looked around. "Got any writing stuff?"

"Mmmhm." Mako pointed to a pad of paper and pen on his bedside table.

"Wonderful!" Wu gently kissed Mako's cheek and proceeded to write his note.

Mako couldn't help but smile a little, one of his favorite aspects of Wu was his kindness. Sure he was a vain goof at times but he had a good heart under it all. Mako frowned Wu was vain it was his worst flaw. He glanced at his reflection, would that flaw come between them?

Wu walked back from leaving his note and tilted his head. "Hey, what's wrong Mako? Why do you look so sad?"

"I was thinking about when I heal, I don't know if I'll look right. I mean my whole head, it's never going to be the same. I mean my face, I won't be that pretty boy anymore."

Wu sighed and grabbed Mako's scared hand. "I don't care about that. I almost lost all of you; I don't care about your looks. Spirits know you taught me people are more than looks. I need the person, not the face." Wu smiled. "And besides we all get old and ugly anyway so why worry how fast we get to ugly?"

From the other side of the room, Kor burst out laughing. "That's either the most profound or cheesiest statement I've ever heard!"

Mako crossed his arms. "Well I think it's sweet, and you have no room to talk. You and Ilah were talking about weather or not she had a foot fetish."

"Well, it's an important topic given the circumstances."

Mako shook his head. "Just go back to sleep and let me be as cheesy as I want with my boyfriend." Mako sighed. "I really miss cheese, I can't wait until I can eat cheese again."

Wu smiled. "When you can I'll get you a whole shops worth."

"Now that's cheesy." Mako snorted.

"Uhg puns." Kor groaned.

"Yeah, I guess they be grating." Wu joked.

Mako snickered and hugged Wu. He needed this little bit of levity. Dr. Key walked into the room holding a bowl of water, looking confused. He looked at Wu and narrowed his eyes.

"It's after visiting how are you still here?"

Wu bit his lip. "I wanted to hangout with Mako a little more so I bribed the nurse."

Key frowned. "Well, you need to go. You can hangout with your boyfriend another time. He needs rest."

"How-how do you know too? Did Kor tell you?"

Key raised an eyebrow. "Why would I need to be told the obvious?"

"They think they're subtle." Kor commented.

Key looked over at Kor's bed. "You should be asleep right now with all the sedatives you're on."

"I'm about to be, bad puns were keeping me up."

"Well, there will be no more punny business so go to sleep. You're body needs to heal."

Kor groaned but was not heard from for the remainder of the night. Key set the bowl on the bedside table and looked back at Wu.

"Now I'm being serious, you need to leave, I need to attend to Mako and he needs to rest after that."

Wu pouted but kissed Mako's cheek and promised to visit tomorrow. He left the room quickly while Key summoned water to his hands and started to heal Mako's jaw.

"You seem like a sweet couple."

Mako nodded. "Yeah. Hey can I ask a question?"

"Sure." Key summoned some clean water to his hands. "Shoot."

"My face, will I be horribly scarred?"

"I don't think you'll be that bad looking, but there will be a scar." Key shrugged. "Honestly, with how close you were to dying you really shouldn't worry about your looks. You know you are really lucky Kor's an excellent blood bender and kept your brains in your head with the right amount of blood flow."

Mako's eyes widened. "Kor's a blood bender?"

"Yeah, most water benders who heal are. Is it rare in your dimension?"

Mako nodded. "It's not only rare, it's illegal."

Key blinked. "Blood bending illegal? How barbaric. How do they heal internal injuries? Do they just use water and give up?"

Mako shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not a doctor, you'd have to ask one of them."

Key shook his head. "These new people, so strange." He put his hands down. "How does that feel?"

"Better."

"Good, you should be able to go home soon." Key put the water back in the bowl and stood up. "I'll check up on you in a little bit. Now try to get some rest."

Mako nodded and lay back in his bed gazing up at the ceiling. Blood bending had saved him? Blood bending was normal? Blood bending was good? He glanced over at Kor. Did they even know the harm it could do?


End file.
